A Wintry Day at Hogwarts
by MidnightShadow2
Summary: *my first fic* h/h.. sort of fluffy... plz r/r!!!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me because if it did why would I be writing fan fiction on the Internet? I would probably be writing BOOKS instead and making tons of money.  
  
A Wintry Day At Hogwarts  
  
It's the first day of the Christmas Holidays and the "Amazing Trio", as they are often called, is sitting at a table in Honeyduke's, a popular pub in Hogsmeade. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger are the best of friends. They are now in their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As they sipped their butterbeers, they watched the snowflakes swirl in the wind outside and were captivated by a spectacular view. Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were running back and forth, fear and annoyance etched in their faces. As one would look closer, one would be able to see snowballs chasing the trio.  
  
"Look! Malfoy ran into a cart full of Chocolate Frogs!" Ron said amidst his laughter as Crabbe and Goyle fell on top of Malfoy.  
  
The trio burst in laughter as the owner of the cart, a stout middle-aged man, started chasing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with an oversized candy cane. As the owner cornered the three in the center of the crowd, which happened to be right in front of the Honeydukes window, at which the trio was sitting at, hundreds of snowballs pummeled Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. After a couple of seconds, the three were buried in snow. Professor McGonagall intervened.  
  
"Who is responsible for enchanting these snowballs to chase Misters Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle?" asked the disgruntled professor. She looked around the crowd until she came upon Fred and George Weasley who were trying to hold in their laughter but failed miserably. Professor McGonagall glared at them and they stopped laughing immediately and suddenly looked nervous. She then did something surprising. She cracked a small smile, and the twins looked relieved. She then turned around and magically made the snow disappear, showing a very irritated Malfoy, a dazed Crabbe, and a confused Goyle.  
  
Professor McGonagall then started lecturing the three about being more careful and not running into carts, etc. She also took 39pts from Slytherin for inappropriate behavior.  
  
The trio sat chuckling in their seats. Ron excused himself so that he could get some more butterbeer. Hermione looked up and took a good look at Harry.  
  
Harry has certainly changed since last year. She stared at Harry, taking in his gorgeous looks, from his ebony, unruly hair to his piercing emerald green eyes to his manly frame (A/N: that was a sad way to describe Harry's "frame" or body but I couldn't find another way to describe him. I wanted him to look "grown up" and to have some muscles but I didn't want him to be completely covered in muscles. I actually prefer the skinny boy look. Is that just me?? I hate those muscle builders. yuck. sry if I offended anyone. Any way back to the story). When Harry turned his gaze to look at her, she turned away. Luckily Harry didn't notice that she was staring at him.  
  
"Sorry I took so long guys, but Fred and George insisted upon telling me how they enchanted the snowballs to follow Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle", said Ron, sitting back down at the table with a full tankard of butterbeer.  
  
"So what'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing", Harry and Hermione replied at the same time. They both chuckled and Hermione blushed slightly but Harry didn't seem to notice. but Ron did. He was staring at her through narrowed eyes.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione interrupted him before he could say a word. "We should be getting back to the castle. It's getting late."  
  
"You're right. Let's go" said Harry and started to walk toward the door.  
  
Ron closed his mouth and followed Harry. Hermione followed suite. On their ride in the carriage back to the castle, Harry was staring out the window at the snow, Ron was sitting next to him and he was staring at Hermione. Hermione read Ron's eyes and they clearly said, "I know". Hermione looked horrified and confused at the same time, although she didn't know why she felt horrified all of a sudden. She hadn't kept any secrets from either of her best friends.  
  
The walk up to the common room was quick (Thank God, thought Hermione) and silent. When the trio reached the common room they said their goodnights and the boys started to head up the spiral staircase leading to the boys' dormitory before Harry stopped and turned around.  
  
"Mione, aren't you going to go to sleep?" asked Harry, his voice full of concern and a little curiosity, when he noticed that Hermione sat on the couch instead of going up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.  
  
When she didn't answer, Harry waved for Ron to go upstairs mouthing, "I'll talk to her, don't worry, just go to sleep". Ron nodded and went upstairs. Harry turned back to Hermione and asked her once again, only slightly louder.  
  
"Mione, aren't you going to go to sleep?"  
  
This seemed to get Hermione out of her reverie. When she turned Harry, she suddenly felt the butterflies that were in her stomach for the past couple of weeks whenever she was around Harry. She began to feel nervous. Why am I so nervous? I mean, this is only Harry, my best FRIEND! Then a realization so absurd, so unbelievable, so. right, hit her.. She, Hermione Granger, had a crush on her best friend, Harry Potter. No, scratch that, she was in LOVE with her best friend, Harry Potter.  
  
When Hermione didn't answer once again, Harry became worried.. "Mione?"  
  
"Oh.umm. I-I-I'm s-s-sor-r-ry H-harr-y-y. I-I-I w-was umm. j-j-j-ust th-th- thinking" Hermione stuttered.  
  
Harry sat beside her on the sofa. He looked her in the eyes and a sudden feeling of nervousness, serenity and love? Went through his veins. He only thought of how beautiful she looked and how much he cared and admired her.  
  
They sat there staring at each other, inching closer and closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, a crashing sound was heard from above the girls' dormitory staircase. Harry and Hermione jumped apart, and blushed a deep. They both looked at the floor.  
  
"What was that noise?" Harry asked ending the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
As they looked into each others' eyes once again, Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, then it intensified and became quite passionate. When they drew apart, they were panting heavily.  
  
"that. was . absolutely. amazing. you. are. amazing" Harry said in between his intakes of breath.  
  
She smiled and kissed Harry again.  
  
On the stairs stood Ron, smiling with a smug face. "I knew it" he said before he went back upstairs.  
  
Harry and Hermione drew apart once more. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and they cuddle up together. Hermione felt safe and she let out a soft, contented sigh. They stared at the fire, wishing that this moment would last forever.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: That was my short lil' ficlet. I hope you guys liked it. I'm still new at this. Please r/r. I love your reviews. Flames are accepted!! I need reviews..lol! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE with a cherry on top. review!!!!! 


End file.
